


Servant of Evil

by NaylaScribbles



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Fight Falls, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Multi, Reverse Falls, Servant of Evil, Zero Gravity, gay boys, kill cipher - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaylaScribbles/pseuds/NaylaScribbles
Summary: Bill Cipher has an entire kingdom he rules and a palace full of servants yet none of them can ever fill the void left behind in his heart after he was forcefully separated from his twin brother William.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Will Cipher | Reverse Bill Cipher/Dipper Gleeful | Reverse Dipper Pines
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**A long time ago in a far-away kingdom the demon queen Nova gave birth to twins, both boys. One with hair blue like the sky above and the other with hair that shone like the sun. However, upon the queen's death the twins were separated by Tad Strange the cold-hearted demon general. Bill grew up to be the ruler of the Cipher Kingdom....**

**11 years earlier**

_"We'll always be together right Bill?" Will asks twisting a flower between his small fingers._

_"Of course!" Bill replies not looking up from the flowers he's weaving together._

_"Bill I'm serious!" Will whines._

_"So am I." Bill grins plopping the flower crown on Will's head. "Now you're even more adorable!" Bill giggles. "_

_"I am not cute!" Will says pushing Bill playfully._

_"Yes, you are." Bill says hugging his red-faced brother._

_"Hmph" Will pouts._

_"Aww come on smile!" Bill says tickling Will._

_"Ahahaha n-no fair!" Will squeals giggling._

_"All is fair in love and tickle war!" Bill says sitting on top of Will's chest._

_"Pft get off me you goof." Will says pushing his brother off him._

_"You know we'll always be together." Bill says as they watch the clouds overhead._

_"I'm scared Tad will take you away from my side." Will whimpers tears beading in his eyes._

_"He wouldn't dare." Bill says a slight growl to his voice his eyes turning red._

_"B-Bill you're u-using your scary v-voice again…" Will stutters shivering._

_"S-sorry." Bill says calming down his eyes going back to normal. "You know I cannot stay mad at you." Will says hugging Bill. Bill grins hugging back wrapping an arm around Will's shoulders, "There is a world of opportunity waiting for us out there! Just imagine it."_

_Will smiles leaning on his brother's shoulder. "You and I against the world..."_

"...jesty... Your Majesty!" Bill snaps out of his reverie hearing someone calling for him.

He straightens up on his throne, "Yes, Pine Tree?" He asks watching the older demon scowl at the nickname.

"You have duties to attend to today." The ocean-eyed demon huffs.

"Are you feeling unwell Lord Cipher?" Maya asks looking concerned.

"I miss my brother." Bill sighs.

"There is a second prince?!"The twins say together.

"Yes however, Tad separated us as soon as our mother died." Bill replies a slight edge to his tone.

"Dan now is hardly the time for theatrics." Maya groans catching her sibling before he draws the blade he has on his hip.

"Think nothing of it, Maya." Bill dismisses sinking back onto his throne.

"Dan go outside and make sure things are set for tomorrow." Maya says.

"As you wish." Daniel replies in a terse tone before taking his leave.

"I apologize for my brother Lord Cipher." Maya says awkwardly.

Bill smiles at the red eyed woman, "No need to apologize I know he is still adjusting to life here after the disaster you two escaped from." Maya goes up to the throne and shows him the list of tasks to be done. "I used to love the festival too..." Bill hums sadly. "But no time for moping over the past." Bill adds looking over the list. "Hum good to know that the florists listened to the request for more hypoallergenic flowers, no one wants to spend the festival sneezing." Maya nods as they continue to go down the list. "I will go help the dock hands make a stronger flood barrier after lunch." Bill says and Maya makes a note of it. They soon became so absorbed in the list that the entry of a maid startles them. "L-Lord Cipher…?" She says timidly causing Bill to jump knocking heads with Maya.

"We have not knocked skulls months." Maya laughs rubbing her forehead and giving Bill his crown, which had fallen off.

" That record is out the window I suppose." Bill agrees putting the crown back on. "What did you need Makona?" He asks the maid.

"T-The new butler is here m-my lord." Makona stammers.

"It slipped my mind that the new butler arrives today." Maya says clapping her hand to her forehead looking distressed.

" Maya, breathe." Bill chuckles. He looks at Makona, "Send him in."

"Yes, my lord." Makona bows and scurries away to fetch the new butler.

"She is a timid little thing is she not?" Bill asks and Maya nods.

"I should ensure sure she sends him to the right room this time." Maya says and Bill nods. The elder demon bows and exits the throne room leaving Bill alone with the list of tasks to be done. Bill returns to reading through it making note of what he can get done today. He once again becomes so absorbed in the list that the door opening startles him. He looks for his crown which has once again fallen off his head by the sudden movement. A white gloved hand holds it out to him.

"Your crown my Lord." Bill reaches out to take it and freezes staring into the sky-blue eyes of his new servant. His hand remains outstretched to grab his crown. A choked sound escapes him and his eyes water. "W-Will…?" 


	2. The Butler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello emotions Bill certainly didn't ask for.

“Yes, Lord Cipher?” Is the reply he receives from his butler. “Your crown my lord.” Will places the crown into his outstretched hand. Bill notices that the butler’s hair is a dark chocolate color and blinks feeling rather stupid for thinking…but he knows his brother’s eyes anywhere.

“Forgive my odd behavior you reminded me of my sibling.” Bill says wiping his tears away quickly. “Your eyes look so similar to his.”

Will nods his forgiveness, “How may I serve you today Lord Cipher?” He asks quietly. “I am overseeing the preparations for The Festival of Lights. Maya my advisor was helping me go over the tasks at hand.” Bill replies picking up the list once again. “I could use help with the flood barrier after lunch has passed.”

“I would be honored to help build the flood barrier. Shall I fetch your midday meal?” Will asks.

“At your leisure William.” Bill replies and Will takes his leave the doors of the throne room shutting behind him. Bill slumps back onto his throne fresh tears burning in his eyes. He rubs his arm across his eyes his heart breaking at the thought that his sibling has no idea who he is. “What has Tad done to you brother?” He murmurs resting his arm across his eyes tears soaking into his jacket sleeve.

Elsewhere Will is trying to locate the kitchen to fetch the king’s lunch. Lord Cipher is an odd one for sure. He had spotted two demons from Obsidian wondering why they are here in the Cipher kingdom concerned that something went wrong in their homeland. He knows little of the current political situation as his servant training did not include details merely the basics. For some reason the king seems familiar to him and it nags at his mind as he finally finds the kitchen. _The king somehow knows my name without having met me before today. He looked so forlorn when I asked him how I can help. His explanation is understandable yet, I somehow feel like I should know him…?_ Will ponders this as he wheels the cart that had already been prepared for the king back toward the dining room.

As he approaches the door, he hears the king say, “I was so certain it was him Maya…I miss him d-dearly…” Will feels a pang of sadness hearing the king upset over something which he finds odd. He knocks on the door hearing Maya bid him to enter. He enters with the cart and sees the king sitting in a chair with Maya his advisor and a demon whose name he does not know that looks stressed. Will serves lunch and is surprised when the king says, “Come eat some lunch William; the stew is wonderful.” Will blinks confused having been trained that servants eat in their own quarters.

He says as much and the king laughs, “In other kingdoms perhaps. In my home my staff are my equals that all eat at the same table when possible.” Will finds himself smiling as he sits glad, he is assigned to an unbelievably kind king. “Oh, Daniel this is William the new butler. William this is Daniel the single most paranoid dream demon you will ever meet. You know my royal advisor Maya, yes?” Bill grins when Dan glares at him and Will realizes he is teasing the older man. Maya smiles at Will kindly as she pinches Dan’s leg causing him to glare at her his cheeks flushing.

“Pleased to meet you both.” Will says smiling back at Maya trying not to laugh at her pinching Daniel.

“You can laugh at those two being siblings Will.” Bill says seeing his butler’s face twitching with restrained laughter. Will flusters and finally laughs making Maya laugh. Dan glares harder his face turning nearly as red as her eyes. Will tucks into the stew which is excellent with the sour dough bread to dip in the broth. He hums in enjoyment having not tasted such outstanding cooking in many years. Makona the maid he had been greeted by returns with the desert course which are crepes and small moon cakes. “Take some for yourself and you siblings Makona.” Bill hums smiling at the timid maid’s squeak of thanks. Will feels warm and fuzzy being around his new king wondering why Bill stirs up his emotions so easily. He remembers little of his childhood aside from a blurry face with the same golden hair Lord Cipher possesses. He recalls most of the kings he served either being either very selfish or very cruel and is once again glad Lord Cipher is so kind to his servants. Tad always set him on edge for some reason despite being the one to train him as a servant. He ponders this as he tucks into the dessert Makona brought.

_Tad Strange is a cruel person certainly._ Will thinks to himself. _He never kept servants that displeased him. The slightest infraction was enough for them to never been seen in the manor again…He would randomly crack a whip against the floor to scare the trainees. I never liked him if I’m honest with myself. His fear tactics were very cruel and unnecessary._

“…William?” The voice startles Will from his deep thoughts.

“Yes, my lord?” He replies shaking his head to clear the fog from it.

“Would you rather change clothing before going to build the flood barrier or go as you are?” Bill asks him.

“I am allowed other clothing aside from my uniform?” Will asks a bit confused.

“Of course. Maya add a visit to the tailor to the schedule for the week?” Maya nods adding it in.

“Tuesday would be best.” She replies.

“No, you are the best.” Bill chuckles and she snorts.

“Someone must police your life when you are distracted.”

“Naturally that means every moment of every day because everything distracts me” Bill bites back getting a laugh out of his advisor.

“Woe is the advisor of a scatter-brained king.” Maya puts her hand to her forehead in an over dramatic way making Bill laugh. Dan rolls his eyes looking mildly annoyed. Will notices the rapier at his hip and how he always seems tense around Lord Cipher.

“Woe is the king with an advisor that woes.” Bill replies as he stands to leave to change his clothing. “Come along William I should have some clothing that will fit you until we see the tailor after the festival.” Will stands to follow his king to his chambers. The two leave right as Maya catches her sibling from unsheathing the blade.

“Does that rapier make you uneasy sir?” Will asks unable to hide his concern.

“Daniel is paranoid as the last time he met a Cipher…well he is the reason the two fled Obsidian.” Bill replies as they walk. “Not all in my bloodline are kind. I prefer a happy kingdom that knows they can trust me while others prefer to be cruel and merciless. Not all keep the name, but blood relation cannot be denied as much as it displeases me to be related to heartless monsters like my relatives.”

“Were you ever close with any of your relatives?” Will asks him hoping that it is a safe topic to touch on.

“My twin brother William. He had eyes just like yours.” Bill replies. “General Tad Strange separated us as soon as our mother died of illness hoping to usurp the throne. Pulled my brother right from our mother’s bed where we’d stayed beside her until her last breath. I woke to find he and my mother’s body gone. I screamed and cried wanting my brother back but, the only thing I received was a nasty telling off. Never got to grieve my mother’s passing properly or say goodbye to my brother.” Bill sighs as they approach his room. Will finds it very cruel to take away a person’s right to grieve never mind yelling at a small child for being distraught over not one but two catastrophic losses in a such short period. “In the end I showed those who acted cruel towards me that I am above their beliefs by becoming a caring king.” Bill tells him with a smile that crinkles the edges of his eyes. Will feels so at ease around Bill despite him being the king like he can let his guard down without fear of being exploited. Bill walks over to his desk setting his crown and outer coat aside. “I imagine Tad was cruel during your training. He usually is nasty and holds servants to unrealistically high standards. Feel free to complain about him all you wish as I hold no fondness of him.”

Will is not shocked that Bill is not fond of Tad and feels relief that he will not be punished for having opinions. “He used scare tactics that made me want to scream at him. I did once and he beat me right then and there for being insubordinate.” Will shudders touching his shoulders where the scars are. “He was hurting a girl who was much too small to do the assigned task and she was already crying for mercy. I refused to stand by and watch him harm her.”

“Sounds like he’s gone even more crazy since he left to start his own kingdom after failing to take over this one. He thinks being cruel is the only way to rule which is why we don’t get along. I prefer compassion and he calls me weak for it.” Bill opens the doors to his closet calling for Will who falls onto his behind in shock making Bill chuckle, “My reaction when I first saw it was exactly that.” Will takes the offered hand. “Granted I was eight at the time and ran around inside for the next hour making a mess.” Will laughs at the image of a child running around pulling everything down in excitement. “I think blue will look quite fetching on you.” Bill hums heading deeper into his closet with Will following him mystified by the sheer volume of clothing. “I tend to wear breathable fabric when doing grunt work, so I don’t overheat. You allergic to any fabrics William?”

Bill knows his brother is allergic to, “Wool gives me a horrible rash and dyed silk can cause a reaction sometimes.” Will replies as Bill roots around the closet putting those fabrics aside. “Cotton is usually fine for my skin.” Will adds started when Bill hands him a few shirts and dark blue breeches. Bill selects his work clothes and leads Will out of the closet telling him he is welcome to use the bathroom to change.

“Thank you.” Will goes over to the on-suite closing and locking the door behind him. Bill takes a shaky breath surprised he didn’t start bawling again being so close to the person he is certain is his brother. He never put it past Tad to rewrite or block memories but, it still hurts to know his brother has no idea that they are related. He changes his clothes quickly waiting for Will to come out of the bathroom. _Be still my weary heart…for his sake at least._

**Author's Note:**

> Other AUs used/mentioned: 
> 
> Zero Gravity ( https://tanosan96.tumblr.com/)  
> Fight Falls ( https://buryooooo.tumblr.com/)  
> Monnfall (my au)  
> Mythoscope (my au)  
> Reverse Falls (not sure who made this one)


End file.
